


hermione’s helping hand

by thunderylee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-07
Updated: 2005-08-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Hermione discovers the twins’ secret and makes them earn her silence.





	hermione’s helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It was a full house at The Burrow the night before Bill and Fleur’s wedding. In addition to the nine Weasleys and the soon-to-be tenth, Fleur’s parents and sister were there, as well as Harry and Hermione.

After a long day of final preparations, almost everyone was exhausted. Even the twins had opted not to Apparate to their flat in Diagon Alley, having retreated to their old room not long after eating dinner.

As usual, Hermione was sharing Ginny’s room, and Gabrielle Delacour had joined them for the night. Ginny and Gabrielle were out like lights, but Hermione lay awake in her makeshift bed, staring at the ceiling.

An hour or so later, she gave up trying to fall asleep and decided a quick stroll outside might do the trick. Quietly, so as not to wake the other girls, she changed out of her nightgown and crept down the stairs and out the back door into the warm summer night.

Walking aimlessly, she circled Mrs. Weasley’s garden and headed down the path that led to the pond. She was thoroughly enjoying the silence, which was a very rare occurrence at The Burrow.

As she approached the pond, however, the silence was shattered by a very odd noise. Curious, she withdrew her wand and quickened her pace, being careful not to make any noise in case there was a trespasser on the property.

All thoughts of a surprise attack flew out of her head when a second odd noise joined the first. It sounded as if they were the same voice, yet different. And vaguely familiar.

Against her better judgment, she peeked through the bushes and nearly lost her balance at the sight before her. The pale moonlight cast through the clouds to illuminate the identical bodies intertwined together at the edge of the pond, their shadows reflecting in the otherwise undisturbed water.

Wide-eyed in the darkness, Hermione tried to look away, but she couldn’t move. She knew this was wrong – both what was happening and the fact that she was watching it happen – but she didn’t care. Half of her brain was trying to get her to turn around and run back to the house, while the other half concluded that this was the most erotic thing she had ever seen in her life.

It was obvious which half won.

Hermione couldn’t do anything but watch as the two brothers rolled around on the ground, water dripping from their naked bodies, hands flying as though they were trying to touch every single inch of each other at the same time.

The noises they were making were no longer odd to her but necessary; the sounds of pleasure and _wanting_. Moans and groans and grunts emerged from the pair in perfect harmony, one voice complimenting the other.

A surge of energy ripped through her as the figures became clearer; one on top of the other, rubbing against each other vigorously. A hand – she didn’t know whose, but then again, it really didn’t matter – snaked between them, grasping both of their cocks and pumping them together in time to their matching thrusts.

Her hazy gaze moved upwards and she watched them kiss. It wasn’t like any kissing she had ever done before – their lips weren’t even touching completely, just probing tongues and lips caught between teeth. At one point, Hermione thought the twin on top was trying to suck his brother’s tongue like it was a different part of his body, currently one that was grinding against its equal, and that was the moment that Hermione made the executive decision to intervene.

“What’s going on here?” she asked in her Prefect voice, parting the bushes and striding boldly towards the culprits.

She half-expected them to jump away from each other, but the twin on top – who she instantly recognized as Fred, now that she was close enough to tell the difference – merely released his brother’s tongue and aimed a lazy glance at Hermione.

“What the fuck does it _look_ like?”

Without missing a beat, Hermione countered.

“You will not speak to me like that. I am a lady – not that your lot has ever noticed before – and I demand to be treated as such.”

That got the twins’ attention. Slowly, two wet red heads raised their wide eyes to meet her stern ones, neither moving from their position at the water’s edge.

“We’ve noticed,” said George quietly.

“I’m sorry,” added Fred meekly.

“You should be,” Hermione stated, her voice shrill and full of authority, as though she were giving a lecture to a class. “I’d have thought that your mother would have raised you better. In fact, I have a right mind to go and tell her -”

“No!” shouted both twins in unison, finally breaking their frozen statures and scrambling to their feet.

“No?” Hermione repeated mockingly, a sly smile forming on her face. “And what are you going to do to stop me?”

Fred had always caught on quicker than George, and this time was no exception. His expression joined hers and he added an eyebrow raise.

“What do you want?” he replied, playing along.

“That depends,” said Hermione in a careless tone. She crossed her arms and began walking in a wide circle around the twins. “Do you still like girls?”

“We _love_ girls,” said Fred, following her with his eyes. “We just love each other, too.”

Hermione nodded, as though that were the most common thing in the world. After her circle was completed, she turned to face them again, eyeing their wet, naked bodies and especially their protruding cocks, both still fully erect despite the interruption.

After who knew how long of staring back and forth, Hermione suddenly spread her arms wide and declared.

“This is our circle. What happens inside this circle depends on whether its contents will remain in secrecy. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” mumbled Fred and George.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Hermione?” guessed George.

Hermione put her hands on her hips.

“You will address me as ‘Miss Granger’ while we’re inside the circle. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Miss Granger,” chorused the twins.

“You’re not inside the circle,” Fred pointed out.

Hermione looked down, as though there was some visible outline to judge by.

“You’re right,” she said firmly. “Once I _am_ inside the circle, you will begin pleading with me not to tell anyone what I’ve seen, only without words. You will speak only when spoken to, and any disobedience will not only shatter the circle, but also earn you punishment. Do you understand?”

An identical smirk appeared on both twins’ faces, and Hermione could almost see the fire radiating from their eyes and the suggestiveness in their reply.

“Yes, Miss Granger.”

“Good.”

Hermione made no effort to enter the circle, choosing to primly seat herself on the ground instead.

“You will continue where you left off,” she instructed. “For now, I just want to watch.”

The twins wasted no time complying. Fred immediately grabbed George by the waist and carefully placed his hand behind the other boy’s head as they fell aimlessly to the ground, resuming their earlier activity as though there had been no interruption.

Hermione watched in silence, so immersed in the twins’ reunion that she didn’t realize her hand was slipping between her legs to rub her aching clit through her shorts.

Fred caught sight of this and whispered something into his brother’s ear as he resumed thrusting their bare groins together. Both eyes now trained on Hermione’s unknowing ministrations, their motions became faster until their grunts were loud and their breathing dispersed.

“Don’t you dare come before me!”

Instantly, the twins halted, taking a few seconds to catch their breath before slowly starting up again.

“It’s only fair,” continued Hermione maliciously, “that since there are two of you, I get to come twice. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes, Miss Granger,” said George obediently, his face flushed as red as his hair from trying to hold himself back.

Fred had a similar expression, and his arms were shaking from supporting his weight over George.

“If I may, Miss Granger…”

“You may.”

“I suggest you get your beautiful arse inside the fucking circle so that we might tend to your wishes.”

Hermione considered reprimanding him for his swearing but thought better of it. Instead, she leaned forward and crawled into the circle on her hands and knees.

She was immediately pounced on and flipped onto her back. Looking up into the hungry eyes of Fred, she changed her mind and swiftly smacked him on his bare arse.

“That’s for swearing at me.”

Fred grinned cheekily.

“Thank you, Miss Granger.”

Hermione arched her back as Fred leaned his head down to attack her neck with kisses and nibbles. Her shorts rubbed against her clit from the pressure of his erection; her body was begging for more intimate contact.

“Undress me,” she breathed huskily into Fred’s ear, digging both of her hands into his still-damp hair.

“Yes, Miss Granger.”

Fred gave Hermione’s ear a final lick before raising himself up in order to remove her clothing properly. With each piece of skin that was revealed, Fred’s mouth was there – licking, nibbling, sucking on the smooth flesh.

“George,” Hermione called out as Fred was tugging her shorts and knickers down her legs, leaving her completely nude.

“Yes, Miss Granger?” George replied from a few feet away, stroking his cock with interest, seemingly content on simply being able to watch.

Hermione had other ideas.

“Surely you can use your hands for something other than molesting yourself?”

“What did you have in mind, Miss Granger?”

Fred crawled halfway on top of Hermione and buried his face between her breasts. She let out a low moan as his fingers slowly teased and tickled their way down her stomach before finally submerging into the wetness between her thighs.

Whatever Hermione had planned for George was instantly forgotten as Fred’s fingers found her clit, flicking rapidly with the lightest of pressure.

“Tell him to fuck me. And for the love of God, please punish me for swearing and speaking out of turn.”

Fred’s voice was thick and hoarse in her ear as he temporarily abandoned her clit in favor of shoving his fingers inside her, much to her delight.

Hermione was finding that it was very hard to think coherently – let alone speak – while Fred’s fingers were doing such wonderful things inside her body. However, she was not about to give up control.

“George,” she panted, leaning her head back and forcing her eyes to stay open. “I want you to… to -”

A strain of her neck told her that he had already read her mind, or perhaps the twins had some sort of mental communication ability. George was now behind Fred with his arms wrapped around him, sucking on his twin’s neck while looking straight at Hermione.

The sight was enough to send her over the edge even without any help from Fred. However, the look in George’s eyes – so vulnerable and completely under control; _her_ control – sent a rush of power flooding through her veins, reminding her that she was the one in charge.

She reached for her wand and pointed it at one twin’s cock, then the other, muttering the same incantation for both.

“ _Phallus Orbis_.”

Fred and George groaned simultaneously as their erections were constricted at the base by a tight ring.

“Now you can’t come until I release you,” Hermione informed them needlessly.

“You’re an evil witch, Miss Granger,” Fred said into her chest, sucking a taut nipple into his mouth. “I like it.”

Hermione tossed her head back again and held her wand out to George.

“I think you know what to do with this. Don’t be gentle – Fred needs to be punished for disobeying my orders.”

“Yes, Miss Granger.”

George accepted the wand and pointed it at Fred’s arse.

“ _Lubricatos_.”

Fred groaned again and quickened his thrusts inside Hermione, returning his attention to her clit with a swirling thumb.

Hermione’s body jerked almost completely off of the ground as she felt her orgasm creeping up on her.

“Use your mouth,” she gasped through erratic breaths.

Paving the path with his tongue, Fred lowered himself until his face was between her thighs, wrapping his free arm around one leg as he tasted her.

Hermione felt an intense vibration as Fred growled against her flesh, and she looked up to see George moving against him, his brow furrowed in a mixture of concentration and rapture. Judging by their position and what she had read about this type of intimacy, George was probing Fred with his fingers in an effort to prepare him for entry.

George’s other hand was gripped tightly around Fred’s cock, stroking firmly but slowly due to the restraint of the magical ring. His mouth was still attached to Fred’s neck, and Hermione thought that they’d have to perform a hefty glamour charm to keep anyone from seeing the deep purple mark that was forming.

She didn’t have time to analyze the twins’ actions much more, though, because Fred was now pressing his tongue into her clit with circular motions. With a shrill cry of ecstasy and an involuntary twitch of her body, she came onto his fingers, her hands still twisted in his hair.

Without giving her a chance to come down from her orgasmic high, Fred covered her entire body with his and thrust himself inside her. He kissed her hard on the mouth, swallowing her startled moans as he pounded into her wetness.

Suddenly Fred released her mouth with a gasp, and she watched his eyes roll back into his head as George piled on top of them, his own face scrunched up in fervor. Hermione felt Fred pushing even deeper inside her as George filled him from behind, creating a domino effect while clutching onto Hermione’s shoulders to press the three of them flush against each other.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Fred muttered into Hermione’s collarbone.

Hermione promptly sank her teeth into Fred’s neck, almost bumping noses with George.

Fred groaned loudly and reached a hand back to dig his fingers into George’s arse, silently prodding him to move faster. George complied, his panting breath hot on Hermione’s face as she released Fred’s neck and strained forward to capture George’s lips.

George kissed back hungrily, thrusting madly into Fred, who in turn was ramming into Hermione.

“Hermione, _please_ ,” said Fred in a squeaky high-pitched voice, all rules forgotten. “I’m begging you. Please let me come.”

“Not… before… I do…”

Even as the words were coming out of her mouth, though, she was reaching for her wand to end the spell. Both twins were red-faced and grunting like wild animals, their bodies literally shaking from not being able to have release.

She had barely cast the two separate counts of _Finite Incantatem_ before her second orgasm overtook her, surprising her as well as the twins. Her muscles clenched _hard_ around Fred’s cock just as the magical bindings disappeared, causing him to come forcefully inside her with George following right behind.

“Bloody fucking hell,” said George, withdrawing himself from his brother and promptly collapsing on the ground.

“You can say that again, love.” Fred sighed in agreement as he rolled off of Hermione and spread out on his back between the two.

Hermione remained where she was, struggling to catch her breath as she kept her focus on the night sky.

“So, _Miss Granger_ ,” Fred said conversationally, as though they were chatting over breakfast instead of basking in the afterglow of a three-way shag, “have we earned your silence?”

Hermione moaned deeply in response, not trusting her voice to form coherent words.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” chucked Fred.

“Definitely,” added George.

After what seemed like an eternity of lying in the grass with the twins, Hermione reluctantly heaved herself off of the ground and began hunting for her clothes. Once properly dressed, she looked at her lovers longingly, smiling at the way their arms were draped across each other as they appeared to be drifting off into a satisfied slumber.

As she turned to head back to the house, she heard a soft voice call out to her.

“Thank you, Hermione.”

Her head snapped around to find Fred looking up at her, the moonlight shining off of the fluid in his eyes that was clearly _not_ pond water.

“For what?” she asked quietly, although she was sure she already knew the answer.

Fred was positively beaming as he cuddled closer to his brother. He planted a sincerely chaste kiss on George’s flushed cheek before answering Hermione.

“We’ve never made love before tonight, George and I. Had it not been for your… er, _interference_ , I doubt either one of us would have had the balls to do it.”

Hermione giggled despite herself.

“Glad I could be of assistance,” she said. “If you ever need more… _coercion_ , you let me know.”

Fred’s smile slowly turned into a wicked grin.

“Or we could just let you catch us again.”


End file.
